Rewritten Destiny
by anime-craziegurl16
Summary: Sequel to Inuyasha and Kagome.As far as Inuyasha was concerned he and Kagome were destined for each other. But when he wakes up in a hospital bed and discovers he's been in a coma for two years, he has to wonder if his 'destiny' and everything was a drea


(You didn't think that I was just gonna leave it at a happy ending did you? Sorry folks, but we both know that a romance story is rarely easy, that and I better write something or I might be slaughtered for updating my other story in months. Okay, so here we go, the sequel to Inuyasha and Kagome!)

Disclaimer: no, no I don't own him...yet

(Oh, and if you didn't read Inuyasha and Kagome, you can still read this and it will make sense)

Re-written Destiny

Chapter 1

Meant to be...right?

Inuyasha awoke in the middle of the night and stared down at the young girl in his arms. Their campfire was dieing, but the remaining light shine upon his beautiful angel allowing him and him alone to gaze upon her beauty. Kagome moved slightly in his arms and snuggled up against his chest as he laid on the ground.

Inuyasha moved a stray strand of her from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His amber eyes stared lovingly at her and he chuckled lightly as he thought about how they had been together almost a year now. With her he finally felt completed, and soon the jewel will be too. Then they could be together forever, it was their **_destiny_**, he just knew it was.

The sun peaked out from behind the tree tops and Kagome began to stir. She blinked a few times then slower opened her eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Morning.", Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Morning.", she replied brightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek then proceeded to get up, but when she was in a sitting position and strong arm wrapped around her waist. Inuyasha growled playfully as he pulled her too him.

"Is that all I get?", he asked with a sly smirk on his face, he could never get enough of Kagome's kisses. Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips.

"There they go again."

"Cut it out you two, we don't have time!"

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku and Sango who had just woken up and growled as he tighten his grip around Kagome's waist. They were staring down impatiently at the couple. Kagome looked up at them and giggled. 'It's like we've completely switched places, though Miroku and Sango were never a couple...', Kagome thought.

"Come on Inuyasha, their right, we should eat breakfast then get going.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her, his ears went limp and layed flat agaisnt his head as he pouted but reluctantly let her go. Kagome stood up and looked down at him as he had yet to stand up. He looked up and saw her as she bent over and stretched out her hand to him smiling. "Come on Inuyasha, I'll make you some ramen.", Kagome said brightly, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Miroku and Sango smiled slightly to as the watched the couple.

To some Kagome seemed nothing more to a whiny, weak brat, but in truth she was stronger then Inuyasha. She takes on all her problems and her friends yet always has a smile on her face, she would do anything for anyone, even an enemy. It was her attitude that had melted Inuyasha's heart and became his driving force. They lived for each other.

Inuyasha smiled and took her hand and she helped pull him up. Sango had already put water on to boil and Shippo and Kirara were moving groggily over to the pot as they were only half asleep. Kagome got straight to work on making breakfest as Miroku and Sango discused plans for attack.

"I still can't believe that you broke that spell on my memory Kagome. Now we know exactly where Naraku is.", Sango commmented as her best friend handed out breakfest.

"Well Kagome-sama has gotten a lot better in the past year since the incident."

Everyone fell silent as Kagome stared at the ground, she still could not believe that she destroyed Kikyo. Sango hit Miroku over the head.

"What did I do?", he said in a hushed voice. Sango pointed over to Kagome and glared at him. "Oh."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome quickly looked up and her normal smile returned.

"We better pack up and get going if we are gonna reach Naraku's before nightfall." Kagome said standing up. She began to move around their campsite collecting various things.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched her, she always did this. 'Why? Why does it have to be Kagome?', he thought frustrated and furious with himself, 'She's killing herself inside for us, and I can't do anything to help.'

'Hmm...it's pretty light.', Kagome thought as she adjusted her yellow back-pack on her back, 'though i haven't been home in weeks, Mom is probably worried sick. If only I had time to see her before we went. what if something happens? Mom, Souta, Grandpa, I'll never see them again.' tears started to form in her eyes.'they'll never know what happened...'

"Kagome..."

kagome looked down. "Yes Shippo?"

"Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled and picked up the litle red ball of fur, "Ofcourse." Shippo smiled with as they began walking. Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo in front followed by Miroku and Sango with Kirara on her shoulder.

They walked until the sun was hiding itself behind the mountains. Standing at the base of a mountain, 5 people stared up at a point where a strange mist covered the mountain side. The wind picked up and pushed the mist aside revealing a castle coursing with dark energy. 'This is it!', they thought at the same time, and began their trek up the mountain side.

(This chapter sucks, I'm probably gonna re-write it sometime. laughs famous last words right?

Has anyone else noticed how the jewel has been almost complete for like 15 episodes now? can you believe this series reaches over 120 episodes? I'm we are what, in the sixties right now? I mean, I love Inuyasha as much as the next, but still. Oh, and I give props to R.O.D., great anime, wonderful art, and a kick ass storyline for only three episodes. For those of you who have yet to see Read Or Die I seriously recommend it.

Oh, and on a side note for all of those who were reading love is never easy, ya I still can't think of a final chapter so ideas would be nice.)


End file.
